Why do you hate me?
by My Scars are my life
Summary: Nick, Jessi and Lilly use to be best friends. What happened? rated T for future chapters. pairings Nilly, Jessi/Joe, Kashley, Kay/Kyle, Jackson/Laney, Mikayla/Oliver . FIC is legal
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Jessi, Nick, and Lilly used to be best friends but then came tragedy

"_Jessi dad and Jen were just in a terrible car accident and they didn't make it"_

Then came Nick's fame

"_Nick your going to be on Broadway"_

Then Lilly's parents got a divorce

"_Heather if you walk that door with the kids expect me to not be here when you come back."_

_Shows Jessi and Nick crying because Lilly moving to Malibu_

But after Lilly moved Nick and His brothers Joe and Kevin became mega famous

_Kevin, Joe, and Nick signing autographs_

But Nick and Jessi's relationship is ending

"_NICK IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A SPOILED ROTTEN ROCK STAR THEN I'M GOING TO STOP BEING YOUR FRIEND!"_

"_FINE"_

What happens when 7 years later they see each other again and even go to the same school in Malibu but they each are in another clicks that all hate each other.

_shows Nick, Lilly and Jessi with a seperate group of friends_

Find out what happens in _**Why do you hate me? **_


	2. Chapter 2

People ask me everyday why I don't like The Jonas Brothers. Simple I used to be friend with one then he became a jerk. Oh by the way I'm Ayna Jessica McCallister but call me Jessi. Might have heard of me as Jason McCallister's youngest daughter. If not your lucky because then you don't know my life story. Well to cut it short I will just tell you my dad died I needed a shoulder to cry on and my best friend said his rep was important then our friendship that's where I lost it. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you have to be a jerk.

Yeah I called Nicholas Jerry Jonas a jerk, but if you heard what he said to me when we were 12 (**A.N. I know in the trailer I said 7 years later but I thought an 8 year old would not say something like that so it is 3 years later) **but after our friend Lilly Truscott moved to Malibu after her parents divorce, our relationship fell apart.

"_Nick why do you have to act like a jerk" I said on the verge of tears_

" _I am not being a jerk" _

" _Yes you are"_

"_If you think I'm a jerk then maybe I should stop being your friend you washed up wannabe."_

" _Nick I thought you were my friend. Not one of those people who call me emo or a wannabe singer because you don't know what I have been through" _ I said as I ran past his two older brothers Kevin and Joe.

That's the last I saw of them until I moved to Malibu. Then my life turned upside down….


	3. Chapter 3

There he is the boy I truly hate with the Nikki Johansen. Nikki is his girlfriend.

Then on the other side of the room are Lilly and her friends Miley, Oliver, and Jake. Lilly gives me a concerned look and mouths "are you okay?" I just ignore her and continue writing down the song I was writing.

_Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

**(in this story Evanescence does not exist)**

I saw Nikki come over with her two followers Amber and Ashley

"Hey emo loser let me that," She said as she grabed the song "ha look at this emo girl wants to die. Why do you want to die little emo girl is it because your daddy's dead and you're a washed up singer? Is it?"

"Leave her alone Nikki."

"Why Joe do you like this little emo girl?" she said in an annoying little rich girl voice.

"Yes I do she is a nice person with some home issues you got a problem?" he said in my defence.

"Wait till I tell Nick you chose his ex-bestfriend over Amber" she said in that same tone.

"Tell him see if I care." He said

That was just the beginning. More things happened….


	4. Chapter 4

After that Joe asked me to eat with his family tomorrow night. So of course I accepted. So after that I ran home and my sister-in-law Carliegh asked what happened so I told her.

"Carliegh Joe asked me on a date!"

"As in Joe Jonas" she questioned

"Yes" I screamed

"Awesome when tomorrow"

"Yep"

Just then my brother Justin walked "what's going on in here" he asked.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow!" I said 

"With whom?" he asked

"Joe!" I said 

Just as I said that my other brother Tyler (Carliegh's husband) walked in so she left.

"Jessi I don't think that's the best idea?" he said, as I gave him a confused look.

"Why?" I asked 

"What if he hurts you like Nick did?" he said

"He won't." I said

"Yes he will Jessi, Kevin told him and Nick always make fun of you at their house."

"You're making it up Justin, Joe would never say that!" I said on the verge of tears.

"But he did Jessi." After he said that I ran out the front door past my 2 sisters Kelli and Laney.

I ran to Lilly's see always cheered me up.

So when I got there I knocked on the door. Her mom Heather answered the door. "Hello Jessi, what's wrong."

"Heather is Lilly here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No she's not sweetie. Now tell me what's wrong." She asked

"Justin and I got into a fight, because I have a date with Joe." I said on the verge of tears again.

"Oh sweetie he's just being a brother, but if you like I can call your mother and tell her you're spending the night. Then me and Lilly can help you get ready for that date of yours." She said. She's like my second mother, so I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Heather you are not going to take mew shopping in less I need new tennis shoes." She just laughed and smiled. Then left to go call my mom and tell her were I was and that I was going to spend the night. Tomorrow is going to be fun or a least I thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

"Kevin were are my fuzzy socks?" I asked

"In your drawer." He said 

"Oh and Joe calm down I just talked to Kyle said Jessi went shopping with Lilly and Heather, oh and she bought you a present." He said

"Really what" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you." He said

"Meanie"

"I know"

Then Nick walked in with Nikki right by him.

"Joe, Nikki just told me you picked the slut over Amber is that true?" He asked

"Why yes it is Nicholas and Jessi is not a slut like your Nikki over there." I said

He just walked away. All of a sudead I heard the doorbell ring it was either Jessi or Ashley. I prayed it was Jessi. I was so totally right actually I was both. They showed up together. I saw Jessi looked more beautiful then usual.

"Jessica, hello. How have you been sweetie?" My mom asked 

"Good, Mrs. Jonas what about you?" She asked in return

"Good thank you for asking. Boys maybe you could learn a thing or two from Jessi." My mom said me and Kevin gave that look

10 minutes later during dinner _No ones POV_

"Mrs. Jonas this better then I remember." Jessi said.

After dinner in the backyard while Mr. & Mrs. Jonas were in the dining room cleaning up, Frankie asked "Jessi are you Joe's girlfriend?" Jessi and I both turned bright red.

"Only if she wants to be Frankster." I said

"Joseph Adam Jonas are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Jessi asked in a fake girly voice.

"Why yes I am, Will you?" I asked

"Of course." Jessi said happily

"Okay Joe that is were I draw the line. She's a slut Joe always has always will be." Nick saw Jessi on the verge of tears, Nikki just laughed. After that Jessi got up in tears and ran Me, Ashley and Kevin went after her but she was just to fast.

I was looking like I was about ready to murder Nick, but instead I asked Ashley to talk to Jessi because she and Jessi were best friends. She gladly accepted. I hate using Kevin like that but I didn't think Kevin would mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessi's POV

_**Jessi's POV**_

I was running away I hate to say it but Justin was right. Damn Justin why do you have to have that older brother instinct. I ran in through the front door Laney, Kelli, Carleigh and Keegan **(Justin's wife)** were eating sushi and watching Across the Universe. Owen **(Kelli's husband)** was in the kitchen he heard me come so he greeted me and saw my puffy red face he asked what's wrong so I told him. He instantly called Kevin and Kevin told him it was true. Owen hugged me tightly but carefully. Then his 2 year old daughter Claire started crying so he left and I headed down to my basement room and took a seat at the piano and wrote a new song. Called All Around Me **(Flyleaf does not exist in this story) **

_My hands are searching for you...  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
l feel you on my fingertips...  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire runs in through my being...  
Burning...  
I'm not used to seeing you_

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me,  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
savoring this heart that's healed

My hands float up above me...  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade...  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway...  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you...  
I am alone and they are too with you

And so I cry...  
The light is white...  
And I see you...

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me,  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
savoring this heart that's healed

Take my hand I give it to you  
Now you own me , all I am..  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe...  
I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,

savoring this heart that's healed

Then all of a sudden I heard clapping so I turned around and there stood Kyle, Lilly, Justin, Tyler, Carliegh, Keegan, Kelli, Laney, Owen, Joe, Ashley, Kevin, and my 7 year old nephew Jason.

"Jessi you should come down to the studio with me tomorrow" Ashley exclaimed

"No I um maybe ugh my head hurts" I said. They laughed at my blondness. 

So that next day I went to the studio with Ashley…

Was it good tell me I need more then 13 reviews or I'm going to delete the story.

Oh I need some song idea's that are not Flyleaf or Evanescence!!

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything but the McCallister's**

* * *

_**Jessi's POV**_

The day was great Ashley's manager signed me to Hollywood Records so I guess the is pretty good except for what happened when me and Ashley went over to the Jonas's.

There Ashley, Kevin and I stood the boys were having a pool party when we walked into the backyard I was shocked. Joe and Miley were kissing and Nick and Nikki were fighting.

_**Nick's POV**_

"Nickypoo come on how could you like that slut over me!" Nikki said.

"I just think Jessi needs more support everyone gives her and Nikki she's not a slut!" I said in her defense.

_**Jessi's POV**_

Nick just defended me. Then Nick saw me and looked over at Joe he saw me start to tear up. I ran Carliegh always said running in Cross Country was a good thing. God was she right. I heard Nick and Joe calling my name and surprisingly I stopped for Nick but then something happened I collapsed everything went black.

Nicks POV

When Jessi collapsed I don't know what came over me. Me, Kevin and Ashley instantly went to Jessi's side. When Joe came over I yelled at him to get away. This was his fault if he didn't make out with Miley knowing Jessi was coming over.

Ashley's POV

When the ambulance came Kevin and Nick both told me to go because she was my best friend but that trip to the hospital was the longest ride of my life.

* * *

Yay Nick's nice again

Review


	8. Authors Note

Author's Note

people/bands that do not exist in this story are

Flyleaf

Evanescence

**Kate Voegele**

AVRIL LAVIGNE

Sarah mclachlan

Linkin Park

Nickelback


	9. Rekindled Friendship

**Don't own anything but the McCallister's

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

That was the longest ride of my life. When I got there Laney, Carleigh and Owen were there already. _Thank God for Kevin. _ They saw me and came over "What happened?" Owen asked.

"Well.. um.. ah." Is all I could say.

Laney,s POV

"Are you Anya's sister?" The doctor asked

"Yes I am." I replied

"She is awake all of you can go see her." the doctor said

"Thank you." I said just as I said that Kevin, Kyle, Nick, Lilly, some tall kid, Kay, Justin, Keegan, Tyler, Kelli, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas and Mrs. Truscott came from the elevator.

"How did you a fit in the elevator and who is watching the kids and who is the tall kid?" I asked

"Well it took some effort but we all fit I guess." Kyle said I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jennifer's watching the kids." Kevin said.

"Hold before you answer the last question your powning the kids of on his girlfriends sister." I said while pointing to Kevin

"Yep and to answer your last question this is my little brother Oliver, Lilly's his best friend." Kay said

"Oh okay. One last question what are you doing here not to sound rude, but I thought you hated her?" I asked turning towards Nick.

"I made an stupid mistake." He said

"Now back to why we are here how is Jessi?" Justin asked.

"Good but the stress went to her head so she collasped, and the doctors said she has lost weight since her last checkup about 20 pounds." I said

"Can we go she her and what stress?" Tyler asked

"Yes and I don't know and Ashley won't tell me so I want to ask one of them."I said pointing to Kevin who was by Ashley and Nick who was heading towards Jessi's room.

Nick's POV 

**(this the moment where Nick and Jessi become best friends again)**

When I got there Jessi had a book in her hands she was writing something it was a song book. "You know Nick if you want to look at it all you have to do is ask." She said. I laughed and she smiled God I missed that smile. She handed me the book and told me to turn to page 3 so I did, and i read though the song

As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
The silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
I did what Simon said to do

But I won't won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
The silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

Well don't keep me up till the dawn  
With those words that'll keep leading me on  
Well I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard.

then the next page

I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus:  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh

then on the next page

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

"Who did you write those songs about Jessi?" I asked

"Well the first one I wrote about the relationship with Lilly's brother Michael lets just say he is just like his dad."She said I laughed.

"What about the other two songs?" I asked

"Well the second one was written for my cousin Renee after her mom died she fell apart and made stupid decisions." She said

"The last one?" I asked her.

"I wrote it right after we stopped being friends." She said.

"Oh look Jessi.."I was about to finish before she cut me off "Nick it is okay I was being a little clingy." She said. We both laughed.

"Friends?" I asked.

"No best friends." She said smiling.


	10. Good news & bad news

**Don't own anything but the McCallister's

* * *

**

_**Jessi's POV**_

Laney and Ashley came into the room. "Jessi I need to talk to you." Laney said her voice was stern, I knew right away what she wanted to talk about.

"Um we'll leave." Nick said feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"No stay your my best friend I want you in here with me." I said. So he took a seat in the chair next to my bed holding my hand.

"Jessi there are 2 good things and 4 bad things which do you want to here first?" Laney asked.

"The good things first please." I said

"Okay first things first you can leave today if you want and you are going on tour." She said

"Really with who?" I asked

"Who do you think chicken." She said using the nickname my dad gave to me.

"You mean" I said

"Yeah!" She said

"EPPPPPPPPPPP!" I said I have been hanging out with Lilly way to much.

"Okay bad news time." Laney said. Way to ruin the moment

"You have type one diabetes." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"Laney don't cry I have Nicky here he knows a lot about diabetes he has it too." I said. Nick nodded in a argeement

"Okay that makes me feel a little bit better here is the rest you have ashma, and a heart condition." She said

"I can live with that what is the last bad thing?" I asked

"Owen, Owen has cancer Jessi." She said. I started to cry harder then i have ever cried before. Nick gave me a gentle hug. So after I calmed I went to the bathroom and changed and after I left the bathroom there in my former room stood Nick with something in his hand.

"This is an Omnipod it helps you control your blood sugar." He said. I nodded and mouthed 'thank you '.

"Nick what changed your mind about me?" I asked.

"Just when I saw Joe with Miley I knew you would be heartbroken, and that pissed Nikki off my thinking of someone other then her." He said.

When we walked out my nephew Jason came running to me and jumped into my arms. "Don't you do that again chipmunk." he said in his cute little seven year old boy voice.

"Jason who said you could call me chipmunk?" I asked.

"He did." He said pointing to Kevin. So I went over to Kevin and slapped him over the head. Then hugged him.

This is going to be one day I am not going to forget.


	11. Name changes

**Don't own anything but the McCallister's

* * *

**

_**Jessi's POV (2 days after Jessi got out of the hospital)**_

"Should I change my name?" I asked.

"That was completely random." Lilly said.

"Yes, but the teachers call me Anya and it gets annoying, and I don't like the name my mom gave me." I said

"Wait I thought your dad named you Jessi?" Nick asked.

"No my mom named me with out even talking to my dad. Really just ask your mom Nick." I said.

"Okay Jessi we will support you with whatever you choose." Lilly said.

"So I was thinking of using a name from each of my origins." I said.

"Okay what are are your origins because I know your more then Irish." Nick said

"Okay here are my origins Scottish, German, Hebrew,Italian, Greek, Icelandic,Welsh,Irish, and French." I said.

"Wow you want nine names." Lilly said

"No silly I just want four counting my last." I said

"Oh okay." Lilly said.

* * *

Short I know

Review


	12. Real Names

**Don't own anything but the McCallister's

* * *

**

_two days later_

"Laney why did this have to happen." I asked

"I don't know, Jessi I really don't know." She said. It happened the boy who was my best friend died. Owen died. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I said.

"Jessi omg"It was Micheal and Andie Lilly's other older brothers. They gave me a hug and Micheal went into the living room with everyone else.

"Jess are you okay?" Andie asked

"NO Andie I'm not." I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Come on Jess lets get out of here." Andie said

"Okay let me tell Laney I'm leaving." I said.

* * *

LANEY'S POV

"Laney." Jessi said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Jessi." I said.

"I'm going out okay." She asked?

"With who? I asked.

"Andie." She said

"Jessi I don't think you should go." I said.

"Why not." She snapped back.

"Because Anya what if Andie is just like Joe and breaks your heart." I snapped back at her.

"Well Natasha just FYI he won't he's not like that so I'm going." After she said that she ran out of the house.


	13. Heartbreak

LANEY'S POV

There was knock on the door, I got up to answer it. "Laney how are you sweetie?" Asked Mrs. Jonas and Heather.

"Great except for the fact my little sister hates me." I said.

"Laney she does not hate you." Ashley said.

"Really then why does she disobey every word I say, go with a guy who will most likely break her heart if he's anything like his twin brother or his best friend." I said. All of a sudden Jessi ran through the door. "Jessi what's wrong?"

"His sister and his ex-girlfriend." She said while pointing to my boyfriend Jackson and Nick.

"What did they do to you?" Nick asked. While he asked that Andie came through the door.

"Lilly you were right the Nikki girl is a major slut." He said. Right as he said that Jessi ran downstairs to her room.

"What did they do to her Andie?" Lilly asked.

"Well I really don't know, she said she would wait outside of the Starbucks while I go get our drinks, when I came out she started running and this girl who she is now came up and kissed me." he said

"Oh I'm so going to kill Nikki."Lilly said.

"Hold on has Jessi ate yet today?" Nick asked.

"Oh my god no." I said. I ran to her door. "Jessi open up please." I heard foot steps.

"What?" Jessi asked as she took a bite out of her candy bar.

"I just wanted to know if you were eating." I said.

"Well I was in the middle of writing a few songs." She said

"Oh I want to hear them." Kyle and Oliver said.

"Fine get down hear." She said. When we all got there she grabbed her guitar and started to strum and sing.

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS:_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_CHORUS_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS_

La Da Da Da Da Da

"Oh I like that one." Heather said.

"Okay moving on to the next one." I said

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

"Awesome the only part I didn't like was the screamo part. Next one please." Nick said.

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

"Jessi who did you write that about?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"My dad." She said

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"That's really nice Jess." Andie said. She blushed. I couldn't help but smile.

I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK

It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now

Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

_Chorus_

It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes

_Chorus_

"Okay I think thats enough for the day." Kevin said.


	14. Miley's What?

**_Jessi's POV_**

Okay Lilly and Nick are getting on my nerves. They are starting to fall for each other, I know I'm supposed to be the supporting best friend, but I have to go on tour with two people I hate, and my two best friends flirting with each other. "Hey." A person said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Oliver." I said

"I'm happy for Lilly and Nick." He said

"I am to, but then I'll feel like a third wheel." I said

"You don't have to." He said

"I know but.." I started to say but was cut off.

"Hi emo and doughnut." Miley, Nikki, Amber and Ashley said.

"You know what Miley don't even try pissing me off okay." I snapped at her. She looked offended by me saying that. Joe was walking by so she decided to use that to her advantage.

"Joey Anya is being mean to me." She said Nikki, Amber and Ashley backed away because they saw the look in my eyes.

"Miley I don't think calling her Anya is going to help you." Joe said

"Anya, Anya, Anya poor Anya maybe you should tell people your sercet that you Anya Jessica McAllister want to die you always have." Miley said

"Miley why don't you tell the school your two sercets huh why not. Here I'll help you." I got onto the table."Hey everybody guess what Miley's Hannah Montana. Guess what else she's my.."

* * *

Miley's what

Reveiw more and i'll type more


	15. Joe's Forgiven

**_Jessi's POV_**

"Miley's my ex-best friend we lived next door to each other for 3 years." I said. But nobody cared about either of her secerts. Everyone started bombarding me with questions. I felt so crowded I just pushed though the crowd and ran to my favorite room. The home ec room. I took out my journal and started to write a new song. About my sister Jennifer.

_Flashback_

_"Jess don't let any one hold you back on your dreams okay."_

_"Okay." I said back._

(end of flashback)

She died the same night she told me that.

"Hey." A person behind me said.

"Hey." I said confused on who it was.

"Jessi I'm sorry I hurt you." With him saying that I figured out it was Joe.

"Joe I kinda forgive you." I said

"What do you mean kinda?" He asked

"I mean you really hurt me I don't think I can forgive you in six days." I said.

"Jessi I love you and I know right know I know you don't love me but I'm truly sorry."

"Joe I forgive you and I've got a question. Do you think Jennifer knew she would die?" I asked

"Jess sometimes i wonder that all the time if people know there going to die or not." He said back.

"Joe can you take me to your house?" I asked

"Why?" He asked back.

"Because my piano's broken." I said

"Oh so you use me for Nick's piano." He said

"Yep." I said

"Fine." He said

"You know you love me." I stated.

* * *

What happened to Jenn?

Review more and I'll type more


	16. Like You

**_Andie's POV_**

"Lilly." I said. nothing. "Lillian Andrea Truscott ANSWER ME." I screamed

"What I didn't hear you." She said.

"Lilly Jess is gone and so is Joe." I said

"What the problem her and Joe make a cute couple." She said.

"Not when she has a boyfriend." I said

"Wait what." Her and Nick said. "When did this happen?"

"Last night you both would have known if you weren't all gaa-gaa over each other." I said. They both blushed.

**_Joe's POV _**

"Okay so here's my new song." Jessi said.

Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

"I love it." I said. i leaned in she leaned in we were about to kiss when..

* * *

Review more and I'll type more


	17. Author's Note part 2

Moved to mibba check it out member./61288/

* * *


End file.
